


An End

by phoenixjustice



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>different parts of the anime.</p><p>Their own existences were what drew them together and what also ripped them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**.45 - Nicholas D. Wolfwood**

He let his guns do the talking for him, for he did not wish to feel the death of those he killed. This distance kept his sanity intact.

**In the End - Vash the Stampede, Wolfwood/Vash**

He had outlived anyone he had ever loved; and, as always, his thoughts turned to the church that day.

 


End file.
